


a new us has begun

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [26]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Fluff, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: The morning after the events of "tried to tell me that I'm nothing", the man known Ganache III wakes in the arms of the one known as Nie Brow Jr.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Doctor Shamal/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Ganauche III/Brow Nie Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	a new us has begun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "New York Torch Song" by The Amazing Devil.  
> As Ganache III and Nie Brow don't have canon names, I've assigned "Paolo" to Ganache and "Adriano" to Nie Brow.

His head ached like it hadn’t since he was ten and got into his Nonna’s spirits cabinet, although it had been years since he touched any alcohol stronger than the wine served with most meals, and the light currently shining on his face was not helping. He groaned, turning away from the light and burying his face in the warm chest of the person beside him.

…

Wait.

Chest?

Paolo, known to most as Ganache, tried to pull away, but the warm arms around him refused to budge, and he had to brave the light – despite his pounding head – to open his eyes and see who was in the bed with him. Last he remembered, Tsunayoshi’s Cloud-Guide had lunged for him and put both hands on his head—

“Do you remember yet?” the familiar, soft voice of Timoteo’s Sun asked him, and he managed to focus his gaze on the younger man’s worried face. He opened his mouth to speak, paused at how dry it was, and licked his lips and swallowed a few times before replying.

“I remember the Cloud-Guide putting his hands on my head, but after that…” he trailed off, and Nie Brow – no, no, that felt wrong, calling him by that code name – _Adriano_ smiled at him. Gentle, fond, _tender_ in a way he was entirely unfamiliar with.

But it felt _right_.

“We had been sealed. Both of us. Our Flames were left free, but we had been forced into dormancy the instant we were supposed to come online,” Adriano explained. A wave of warmth flooded Paolo, radiating through him from somewhere in his chest, and he realised – rather belatedly – that he could _feel_ Adriano’s presence.

“We’re…” he trailed off, not sure if he should even voice the question, and Adriano’s smile brightened. Paolo was seized by the desire – not a new one, but one he’d ruthlessly suppressed since almost the moment he’d met the Sun – to kiss that ridiculous lizard tattoo and then that gorgeous smile.

“You’re my Guide, Paolo, if you want me.”

Paolo almost spluttered in disbelief. ‘If he wanted him’, his fine ass! Adriano was stupidly pretty and a strong Sun and one of the kindest people Paolo had encountered in the underworld – as if anyone _wouldn’t_ want him!

“Fucking idiot Sentinel,” he grouched, and then finally gave in to what he’d wanted for _years_ and hauled Adriano down by his silky white-blonde hair for a deep, thorough kiss. Adriano froze for a moment, but then he dragged Paolo closer and kissed him back fiercely.

It was everything Paolo had ever hoped it would be.

Shamal paused outside the doors to the suite in which the recently-unsealed Sun and Lightning pair had been placed to rest, and then snickered and turned his back to the doors.

“They’re fine,” he assured his concerned Sentinel. If there wasn’t Sentinel-grade soundproofing on the walls, Tsuyoshi would likely know it for himself if the emotions pouring off the newly-bonded pair were anything to go by. “They’re awake and bonding, and their empathic profiles are almost perfectly healthy. By the time they’ve finished bonding, they’ll be back to one hundred percent,” he added with a smirk. Tsuyoshi sighed and rolled his eyes, and then draped an arm around Shamal’s shoulders to drag him in closer and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Forgive me for worrying, then,” he murmured. “Let’s go tell our Alpha Primes then, shall we?” Shamal leant into his Sentinel’s side and gave an affirmative hum, and they headed for the stairs that would take them up to the level upon which Tsuna’s new office was located.

Just outside the doors to the newly-bonded pair’s suite, a shimmering pair of predatory birds – one sleek and elegant, the other brawnier and more ruffled – perched on pedestals to keep watch for any threats to their Sentinel and Guide.


End file.
